Forgotten and Replaced
by UmiyyadKhan
Summary: Prequel to The Cub with Two Fathers. After being stabbed with rebars and tossed in Potomac River by Magneto, Wolverine was rescued by Mystique with Caliban's tracking power. Unable to find his brother in usual place, Sabretooth found a baby with Wolverine's scent instead. All these changed the future we saw in the original X-Men trilogy.
1. Part I: Forgotten Past

**Forgotten Past**

Water, metal, suffocated, drowned were his last thoughts before drifting into unconscious, little did he know that in contract to sink down in the Potomac River, the mutant would later known as Logan was lifted up.

"You'll have to get rid of the rebar though," said 'Major William Stryker', as a man in hood walked with 'him' in the dark. "Other than that, he seems fine to me."

"Ah yes, Caliban seeks him out, Caliban knows he'll be fine."

"I'm still not comfortable about this," 'his' yellow eyes stared at the albino in hood worriedly. "This place looks like a military lab, if you ask me."

"My dearest Mystique, failed the task to kill Dr. Bolivar Trask, and worse, saved the ignorant human president and became a national heroine instead. The master was mad." Caliban smirked. "But when he finds out what you found, a long lost precious to him... Caliban knows your failure would be forgiven."

* * *

Never in his life Victor had been so furious toward his half brother, truly Jimmy can be a pain in the ass sometime, and ditched him for some frail, still went missing for nearly half year was beyond enough for Victor.

It's not like anyone, or any "human" could harmed Jimmy, hell they had survived any attempt to kill the two brothers in the past hundred and thirty years, Victor, however, sometimes wondered if Jimmy was still the whining little brother he took under his wings at Howlett Estate in that fateful day.

Sniffing the air before strike the poor victim that could never see the rising sun of tomorrow, a faint scent met the killer's hyper-sensitive nose. _The new scent smelt familiar though..._ Victor thought, _smelt like... Jimmy!_

Immediately forgot about the assigned mission, Victor departed for the direction from which the scent came, and found himself led to a baby placed on the first step of an orphanage, with a letter in his blanket. Curiously, Victor opened the letter.

 _My dearest son... blah blah blah, I'm your fucking pathetic frail mother... blah blah blah, I'm abandoning you for whatever pathetic excuse a frail's poor little mind could come up with..._

It was when Victor read through the part the mother's message to the nuns who ran the orphanage that he exclaimed, "crap, I'll be damned," in which the baby's father was identified as none other than James Howlett. "What have you done, Jimmy?"

* * *

"You do know that you shouldn't go to school in this state, kid?" Victor warned while observed his adopted son dressing up for school day, by the door of the latter's room, "you're running fever."

"But I've got history class today." Jimmy Creed coughed while putting on a hoodie, "don't want to miss it."

After dropping Jimmy at the school, Victor parked his Corvette nearby and snuck into the school. After observing the cub in high fever for almost a week, similar to the one Jimmy Sr. underwent before the night the claws stabbed their father, Victor had an eerie feeling of déjà vu that Jimmy Jr.'s mutation would come into surface anytime, like father, like son.

And his concerns were proved right when an ear-piercing scream could be heard from the direction of school gym.


	2. Part II: Replaced Future

**Replaced Future**

"So Major," the man in duster asked calmly, "you're telling me, that Weapon X escaped again?"

 _He walked through the ruins on the Three Mile Island, the whole place seemed destroyed in a nuclear reactor meltdown, yet it was the cover story that would be told. In fact, the island was never a nuclear generating station, but a military experiment base, in which several young mutants were imprisoned for Weapon XI Project._

"Yes," still on wheels, Major William Stryker answered, "the brothers took down Weapon XI, destroyed the basement, and freed all the mutants!"

 _Though mixed with others, he singled out the smells of the two feral mutants, it was then he came upon the body of a brown hair girl, who he can smelt the younger brother on her._

"There was a dead girl, long brown hair one, who was her?"

 _He soon discovered why, though the baby bump had not yet fully shown, he could tell there was a fetus grew in the dead girl's womb, and no doubt the younger brother was the father._

"Ah yes, Kayla Siverfox, the bitch who caused my current condition, I can help but to walk and walk, and walk and walk, 'til I can't keep walking due to the bleeding and collapse!"

 _Suddenly a faint heart beat reached his sensitive ears, surprisingly came from the corpse. After the decision was made, he gently picked the corpse up, and started the long wait in the next several months._

* * *

Logan had given up keeping track since winning his one hundred cage fight, after waking up on the island with the dog tag read "Logan" and "Wolverine". Without his memories of previous life, he still needed to control his primitive urge to kill, so he fought wild animals in day for meats, while fought cage fighters in night for drinks.

He still sometimes recalled the face of the dead girl on the island, but like what he told Remy, he had no idea who she was and why he seemed to care, he had tried to remember in the early years, whenever he thought he get something in his mind, he failed to reach it, just like he could saw the book he wants to read on a side table nearby, and he, however, just couldn't get it, for he was bound to the couch.

Speaking for Remy, the Cajun mutant went by the nickname Gambit, he hadn't seen him for... whatever how long, just like how many times he won a cage fight and who the mystery girl was, he had long since given a damned thought about it. He wondered what happened after they parted on the island, it's not like they were friends... or were they? Gambit was the first and last mutant he met he remembered.

And little did he knows, his solitary life had come to an end, for another mutant was intruding his world tonight.

* * *

When Sabretooth saw Cyclops' red laser, he knew it was too fast for him to dodge, and next thing he knew, he was dropping down from the crown of Statue of Liberty, to the New York Harbor. Though his mutant healing power prevented him from death, the hit still hurt like hell, made him wonder how the hell he got himself into this mess. _Oh right, the mutant went by the name Wolverine_.

After the incident of Three Mile Island, he was confident that Jimmy would eventually come to him, if not, then he would find him, just like always. But for twenty four years, not only Jimmy never showed his sorry ass, but surprisingly, Sabretooth failed to track him either, it was like the man James Howlett never exist. In the mean time, he met the Brotherhood, working for an old madman "fight for the mutant right", _yeah, like he cares_.

And then in one of his meaningless task, he found Jimmy, sort of, he seemed not recognizing Sabretooth, much to latter's disappointment. Then the laser-eyed crying baby and weather witch showed up, took his target and _**his Jimmy**_ from him. He tried to remind Jimmy who he is again in the Statue of Liberty, and was again stopped by crying baby, again. _How I miss the sweet old times when I chased his sorry ass in the high school!_

When he finally climbed up to Liberty Island, he found himself staring at two pairs of boots, belong to a man and a woman, yet it was the man in duster made his eyes widened.

"It's been long time, but I finally found you, _**Dog**_." Thomas Logan smirked.


End file.
